mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Lyra Heartstrings hi Twilight-W 0.0700.png|Lyra Heartstrings (with Amethyst Star) waves hello to Twilight Sparkle, who doesn't notice at all. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings stares in surprise as Twilight didn't say hi. How rude! Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png S1 E1 Lyra Heartstrings back.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkle behind Twilight. S1 E1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png|Minuette, Twinkle, Lyra Heartstrings, a pony, Lemon Hearts, Derpy Hooves (first appearance), another pony, and Minuette (again?) all behind Twilight and Spike. S1 E1 Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy.png|What's she planning there with Derpy? Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S01E01.png|Daisy (obstructed), Beery Punch, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves. S1 E1 Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.png|Already, she's friends with Bon Bon. Bouncy_Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Overly happy. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Berry Punch, Golden Harvest, Minuette, Twinkle, Shoeshine, Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, and Cherry Berry look on in horror behind Twilight and Spike (Cloud Kicker and Medley can be seen in the air). Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Same as in the last, but sans Cloud Kicker, and with Medley on the ground. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy Hooves. The Ticket Master Pony group shot..PNG|Lyra Heartstrings in a crowd, looking impressed. Also seen are Derpy, Colgate, and Lemon Hearts. Lyra Heartstrings harassing Twilight.png|Lyra Heartstrings trying to get the extra ticket off Twilight. Applebuck Season Lyra Heartstrings_bunny_stampede.PNG|Running about as the bunnies stampede, wrong eye color. S1E4 Bon Bon and Lyra watch.png|With Bon Bon watching Applejack drag her trophy. Drooling victims S01E04.png S1E4 Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad." Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png|Why so serious? Twilight zoom E6-W6.png Lyra Heartstrings_and_Bon-bon.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon (as well as Berry Punch) watch as Twilight's laundry calls to her. Carrot top, Cheerilee and Lyra Heartstrings S01E06.png|Golden Harvest, Lyra Heartstrings, (early bird cameo of) Cheerilee, and one other earth pony. Double_Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Horned and hornless... at the same time! Heh heh HEH.gif|Notice the green and blue circles Bonbon and Minuette.png Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|What is she doing there? Mint_green_pony_sitting_oddly_on_bench_S1E07.png|An infamous Lyra Heartstrings moment. Shoeshine sitting right next. Lyra Heartstrings S01E7 16 9.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Lyra Heartstrings_Crying.PNG|Poor Lyra Heartstrings. Winter Wrap Up Overly_Excited_Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Overly excited. Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Lyra Heartstrings singing Winter Wrap Up in the background. WWU Chaos.png Call of the Cutie Lyra Heartstrings_and_Filly.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings and Tornado Bolt. Lyra Heartstrings and Lightning.PNG Fall Weather Friends Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Lyra Heartstrings and her cup. DoubleLyra Heartstrings.png|Lyra Heartstrings appears twice in this image: as a unicorn and as an Earth pony. Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Once more with Bon Bon. Suited For Success Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Lyra Heartstrings among others shocked at Rarity's dresses. Heartstring, Heartstring clone and Medley are unimpressed.png|Lyra Heartstrings and a clone (behind) look unimpressed. Medley looks shocked too. Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartstrings_on_Cloud.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings happily bouncing on a cloud. PS: She is not a Pegasus. Lyra Heartstrings_Behind_Celestia.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings chilling out behind Princess Celestia. The Show Stoppers Lyra Heartstrings 5 clones S1E18.PNG|5 Lyra Heartstrings clones in episode 18 Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings_Reaction_Fluttershy.PNG|Gasp! Over a Barrel Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Lyra Heartstrings or Earth pony Lyra Heartstrings clone in Appleloosa. Cowgirllyra.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Lyra Heartstrings in background.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings in episode 23, "The Cutie Mark Chronicles". Lacking a horn. Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png|Wider shot (and alongside Cloud Kicker) (can also see Pokey Pierce). The Best Night Ever Lyra Heartstrings_and_Derpy_VIPs.PNG|VIPs at the Gala (Lemon Hearts, Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Minuette). Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|Several Lyra Heartstrings clones both left and right. Lesson Zero What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|Ponies fight for Smarty Pants. Gaga over Smarty Pants.png|The Mayor interferes. Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png|Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings in the background. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Ponies after the fight. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Mummy pony with Lyra Heartstrings's coat and eye colors. Hail1.png|Ponies hailing. Lyra Heartstrings (in the mummy costume) can be seen right there. LyraCostume.png Sisterhooves Social Crowd.png|Even more clones. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|What in the world is Lyra Heartstrings looking at? She should be looking at Rainbow Dash. Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Sweet and Elite audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Able to spot 3 Heartstring clones. Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Uhh, Derpy? Do you mind? Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Lyra Heartstringsawesome.jpg|Is this face somehow familiar, dear Internet user? Lyra Heartstringscider.PNG|ARGH! GHOST PONIES! Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings 1 S2E15.png S2E11Singinginacircle.png Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png|Lyra Heartstrings looking kind of surprised. Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png|Running as usual. A Friend in Deed Bon-Bon Lyra Heartstrings roof hope S2E18.png|Roof-hopping with Bon Bon. Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png singing.JPG Big Finish to song S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png|She seems happy to see Bon Bon over there. Rarity see fall S2E19.png lyra.JPG|Lyra wants a drink. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1/Part 2 lyra, twinkleshine and minuette.PNG three ponies scared.PNG Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_1_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_2_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_eyes_S2E26.png|Glowing eyes in the dark. Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_3_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_distracted_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_jump_after_the_bouquet_S2E26.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|Running from changelings! Miscellaneous Lyra Heartstrings_Bonbon_Comic_Con_Poster.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon as they appear in the 2011 Comic Con poster. Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings from the late October 2011 mystery packs Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Lyra in the March 2012 surprise bags. Category:Character gallery pages